


My Favouritest Everything

by rosiecotterell



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fluff, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiecotterell/pseuds/rosiecotterell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A growing up AU</p>
<p>"You're my favouritest everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favouritest Everything

**Author's Note:**

> this was already posted of aff but i thought i might as well crosspost. this is my first fanfic so im pretty nervous but i hope you enjoy and leave kudos and vote!! im sure theres a few mistakes so sorry about that

Jiyong was 6 when he had to write a list of all his favourite things during school. He had a lot of favourite things; his toys, his mum, ice cream, when his big sister put makeup on him and painted his nails, on a Friday afternoon in school when his class got free play time, Thomas the Tank Engine, cereal. Jiyong loved all these things, he couldn't imagine life without them, but Jiyong's favourite thing ever was his best friend, Seunghyun. 

Seunghyun was two years older than Jiyong making him the experienced age of eight and Jiyong adored him. They had known each other for 4 years and were best friends. The pair had met when Jiyong moved into the house next to Seunghyun's and from then on they had been joined at the hip. They did almost everything together, aside from things that their age difference restricted them from doing. 

"Hyung," Jiyong said quietly, one Saturday morning as the two laid inside a blanket fort they had built, "Do you think we'll be friends forever and ever?" 

"Yes. Definitely, I don't build blanket forts with someone I'm not going to be friends with forever" Seunghyun replied easily, moving over so he could slide his arm under Jiyong's head to be used as a pillow. 

"I knooow, but like what if one day you don't like me anymore and build a blanket fort with another person?" 

Seunghyun turned his head to the left slightly and looked into Jiyong's worry clouded eyes. He felt a unfamiliar pang instead of him. 

"Jiyongie don't be silly. You'll be my best friend till the day I die." Seunghyun said firmly, still looking into Jiyong's eyes as he reached over and brushed Jiyong's fringe out of his eyes. 

Jiyong smiled, a big gummy smile, as Seunghyun smiled back at him. 

"Okay. Pinky promise me though?" Jiyong spoke as he stuck his pinky finger out to Seunghyun. Seunghyun smiled even more at his younger friend and pulled his hand away from Jiyong's hair and clasped Jiyong's smaller, chubbier pinky with his own. 

"Are you happy now?" 

Jiyong hummed as his positive answer and buried his head further into his hyung's chest. 

"Hyung, you're my favouritest everything." 

Seunghyun didn't have the heart to tell Jiyong that 'favouritest' wasn't a real word and he couldn't help but smile a whole lot harder than he had ever smiled in his life.

~

Seunghyun was 10 when he got his first girlfriend. She was a girl in his maths class, her name was Sally and Seunghyun thought she was really cute. He had asked her to the school dance and she had blushed and giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her pierced ear and nodded quite happily. Seunghyun had then got one of his friends to go and ask Sally if she would be Seunghyun’s girlfriend, to which she replied ‘Of course!’

Jiyong was the first person Seunghyun told. He had run home from school, his bag bashing on his back with every step he took, and rushed into Jiyong’s house.

“Hi Mrs. Kwon! I’m just going to see Jiyong okay?” Seunghyun shouted to Jiyong’s mum, even though he was already running up the stairs to Jiyong’s room and he knew that his mum would say yes anyway.

Seunghyun knocked on Jiyong’s door, which was covered in random cut outs from magazines and had Jiyong’s name in wooden letters across it.

“Yah, come in hyung!”

Seunghyun opened the door with a massive smile on his face and dumped his bag on the floor before walking over to where Jiyong was laying on his bed and sat down on it too.

“I have news Jiyongie.” Seunghyun said in a matter of fact way, his grin widening even more to show his dimples.

Jiyong’s face lit up at the mention of Seunghyun telling him news, “I wanna know the news, hyung tell me the news!” He said excitedly as he sat up on his bed and crossed his legs.

“It’s a secret though, okay? You can’t tell your mum or dad or mine, you can’t even tell Dami noona. It’s just between us.”

“I’m good at secrets hyung, you know that! I haven’t told anyone that it was you that broke your mum’s favourite mug, or that one time you pretended to be sick so you didn’t have to go to footbacll practice!” Jiyong recalled, his face scrunching up whilst he was trying to think of secrets that him and Seunghyun had shared.

“Right, okay. I can tell you then, I have a girlfriend!” Exclaimed Seunghyun, a big smile on his face.

“Oh.” Jiyong said quietly, his facial expression dropping as he registered what Seunghyun had just said to him.

“Her names Sally, she’s actually from America and lives here now but she speaks Korean so well and she’s so nice Jiyong! You’d really like her because she really likes animals like you do, actually she’s doing a project on lions and I think I might help her with it but I don’t really know much about lions so you could tell me some stuff? Oh! And we’re going to the school dance together! It’s going to be so fun Jiyongie, I’m so happy!” Seunghyun continued his rambling, failing to notice Jiyong’s rather obvious mood change.

Jiyong could feel his eyes tearing up slightly, but he couldn’t let Seunghyun know that. So Jiyong kept his eyes glued to his white bed covers.

“Ahh hyung I’m really happy for you.” Jiyong spoke in a small voice, trying to make his comment seem as realistic as he could.

“Thank you Yongie! I can bring her over to my house when you’re there and then you guys can meet, you’d really get on well I promise!” Seunghyun spoke in a fast manner, his face radiating happiness. Jiyong felt himself get even more upset at the prospect of Seunghyun’s new girlfriend interrupting his time with his best friend.

“Yeah, I’d really like that. But, um right now I think me and my mum have to go see my dad at work so you should probably go home.” Jiyong said unsurely, because he didn’t like lying, especially to Seunghyun who was the person he told everything too.

“Oh okay, that’s fine. You can come over to mine tomorrow if you want? My mum said since it’s a weekend she can make us cookies and we can watch ‘Finding Nemo’.” Seunghyun suggested as he got up off Jiyong’s bed and over to where he had threw his bag on the floor in his excitement to tell Jiyong about Sally.

Jiyong nodded in response, his head still half facing the floor so that his long fringe would cover his still wet eyes.

Seunghyun opened the door and began to walk down the stairs, Jiyong walking behind him as they always walked each other to their doors when they went home no matter what.

When they reached the door Seunghyun turned around and gave Jiyong a quick hug and ruffled his hair, which usually Jiyong would have made a protest about but this time he just let it slide with a small huff coming in the form of his slumped shoulders, and said goodbye before running out to his house next door.

As soon as Seunghyun was no longer in his sight Jiyong closed the door and felt the first tears escape his eyes. He slid down on the white plastic door and brought his knees up to his chest. That was when the first sob escaped his small frame. Jiyong was a crier, he cried when the wife died in ‘Up’ and he cried when he lost his first tooth, but Jiyong didn’t think he had cried this hard in his whole life.

Jiyong’s mother came running to Jiyong as soon as she heard the almost heart breaking cries of her son. She paused in her tracks as she came across her usually happy and loud son.

“Oh Jiyong, baby, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Kwon spoke softly as she crouched down to Jiyong’s level and wrapped her arms around him.

“I-I can’t tell you,” Jiyong said between sobs and hiccups “Seunghyun hyung said it was a secret.” More tears left Jiyong’s eyes as he thought about what Seunghyun had told him.

“It’s okay, he won’t mind if you just tell me. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s upsetting you Jiyong.”

“Hyung has a-a girlfriend! And now I won’t be his favouritest everything because he has a new person and he’ll build blanket forts with her and not with me, and he’ll watch movies with her and hug her with she cries instead of me and it’s not f-fair because he’s my hyung not hers. A-and hyung will kiss his girlfriend and take her to places, but I want to be Seunghyun’s girlfriend and now he’s going to get s-so angry with me for telling you his secret.” Jiyong spoke with one rushed breathe before crumpling into his mum’s chest and letting out even more sobs and soaking his mums blouse with his tears.

“Baby, it’ll be okay. I doubt Seunghyun will be with this girl for that long, relationships don’t last for a long time when you’re young.”

“Mum Seunghyun isn’t young! He’s ten and he gets to play in the big playground for all the older kids so mum he really isn’t young at all.” Jiyong protested, his hands fisted in Mrs. Kwon’s blouse.

She chuckled slightly at her son’s child logic. She didn’t really know if Jiyong was serious about wanting to be Seunghyuns ‘girlfriend’, but she had always had her suspicions about the two so it wouldn’t surprise her if Jiyong truly did mean it.

“Okay Yongie, but I promise you it’ll be fine. Seunghyun loves you more than anyone else in the world, you know that! He won’t stop doing stuff with you just because he has a girlfriend now, and if he does I’ll be having a talk to his mum about it.”

“NO! Mum no you can’t tell his mum because then hyung will know I told you and then he’ll never tell me another secret again.” Jiyong said in a panicked tone as he lifted his red blotchy tear stained face to look at his mother.

Mrs. Kwon’s heart broke slightly at the sight of her son looking so distraught.

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t. Now how about we get dad to order some pizza for us and we can watch some movies?” She said with a smile as she stood up, lifting up Jiyong easily due to the fact he was pretty small for his age.

“Yeah. Okay, but only if it’s my favourite peperoni pizza.” Jiyong said as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve covered hand.

“Anything for you little one.”

~ 

Jiyong was ten when he realised he wasn’t really like all the other boys in his class. All of their favourite things were; playing football, watching wrestling on the TV on a Friday evening, getting muddy, swapping baseball cards, seeing who owned the newest football boots and girls. Jiyong didn’t really like any of these things, sure he liked girls enough but Jiyong liked them because they had pretty hair accessories and clothes and got to play with dolls and Jiyong was jealous. Jiyong still had a lot of favourite things; like stealing Dami’s makeup and trying to put it on, watching ‘America’s Next Top Model’ with Dami, playing the game where you flick to a random page on a clothes magazine and choosing what you would buy, the teddy that Seunghyun gave to him for his ninth birthday, cats. Jiyong’s favourite thing in the world was still Seunghyun though.

Seunghyun was like all the other boys his age though. He played in the local football team and he had a whole book filled with various sports cards. Seunghyun was twelve now and probably one of the coolest people in the world to Jiyong.

Sometimes Jiyong wondered why Seunghyun was still friends with him, they were so different, and Seunghyun had so many other friends that liked the same things he did and were the same age as him and were just as cool as Seunghyun is. Jiyong didn’t really understand why Seunghyun still came over to his house every day after school or vice versa and still built blanket forts with him and watched Disney movies with him, and sometimes Seunghyun would buy saeoo snek from the shop near his high school, which he had just started, with his pocket money and share them with Jiyong.

Jiyong never told Seunghyun that he thought like that though, because he knew that Seunghyun would tell him that he would never hang out with someone else over Jiyong and that Jiyong had to stop worrying because Jiyong was Seunghyun’s best friend and it would be like that forever. And Jiyong would try his hardest to believe that, but he couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t good enough for Seunghyun and that their differences were just too prominent for them to stay as close as they are.

“Noona,” Jiyong spoke one afternoon as his sister painted his nails a gold colour, “Do you think Seunghyun hyung really likes me?”

“What do you mean Jiyong-ah? Of course he likes you, you’re best friends!”

“I know, but he likes all the stuff I don’t like and maybe he just pretends to like me because he has to or his mum makes him or something.”

“I don’t think so Yongie, Seunghyun is a nice boy he wouldn’t pretend to like someone. Anyway, what’s made you think about this? Has anyone said anything to you in school?” Dami said as she furrowed her brows whilst trying to paint Jiyong’s rather small nails.

“No. I was just thinking.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t think so much Jiyong.”

“Do you think I should join hyung’s football team?”

Dami looked up from Jiyong’s half painted nails with a shocked expression on her face. She knew how much Jiyong hated sports, he would constantly ‘forget’ his PE kit in school so he didn’t have to take part.

“Um, I don’t know Jiyong-ah. If it’s really what you want to do then go for it, but if you’re just doing it because you think Seunghyun will like you more then that’s silly.”

Jiyong nodded slightly and looked down at his nails which Dami was now blowing on to help them dry quicker. Jiyong decided that he’d ask Seunghyun about it tomorrow when he went to his house.

Jiyong and Seunghyun were in the middle of watching ‘The Lion King’ when Jiyong asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he mentioned it to Dami.

“Should I join your football club?” Jiyong spoke to Seunghyun as Timon and Pumbaa ironically sang about having no worries.

Seunghyun turned his head from the TV and looked at Jiyong with an even more surprised expression than Dami had had. He slowly raised an eyebrow at him.

“Jiyong if this is an April fool’s joke then you’re a bit late.”

“It’s not. I really want to join.”

“Yongie you don’t like sports? I really don’t think you’d enjoy it, we get all muddy and hurt and fall over lots.”

“And? Everyone our age likes football and things like that so why can’t I!”

“No, of course you can like it I’m just a little bit surprised that you’d want to join.”

“Why are you surprised that I want to do something that is normal, maybe I just wanna be like you and all of your friends?” Jiyong half screamed, getting frustrated with how Seunghyun was acting about the situation.

“Hey,” Seunghyun said, using his soft voice that he only really used for Jiyong, “If you really want to join that’s fine, I can help you. But playing football doesn’t make you ‘normal’ Jiyongie and if you’re worried about not being like me then that’s stupid.”

“Why is it stupid? You’re so cool and popular hyung and I’m not, I don’t even have any friends apart from you!”

“That’s not true, you and Soohyuk are really close and Seungri adores you. And-”

“Seungri’s seven! He’s a baby! He doesn’t count.” Jiyong interrupted, a scowl present on his face. Seunghyun smiled at him.

“But still, I don’t want you to be like me. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world and I don’t want you to change, I love you the way you are Yongie.”

Jiyong couldn’t help but blush a little at what Seunghyun was saying to him. Jiyong thought Seunghyun should be a writer because he always knew what to say to him.

“Are you sure?” Jiyong asked, uncertainty laced in his voice.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. Pinkie promise me you won’t change for anyone, especially not me.”

Jiyong smiled up at Seunghyun’s face and held his still smaller, but not as chubby anyone, pinkie out to Seunghyun so he could interlock them together. Whilst Jiyong did this, Seunghyun’s eyes caught hold of the sparkly gold covering Jiyong’s tiny nails.

“Yongie, your nails!”

Jiyong blushed bright red and drew his hand away from Seunghyun’s view as quick as he could after they finished pinkie promising. He hadn’t wanted Seunghyun to see his nails because he knew that boys didn’t paint their nails and he didn’t want his hyung to make fun of him.

“I-it’s nothing! Noona did it for practice, I told her not too but she made me!” Rushed out Jiyong in a defence manner.

Seunghyun could tell Jiyong was lying, but he didn’t want to embarrass his younger friend even more so he decided he would just play along.

“Oh well, I think it looks really pretty on you Jiyong.” Seunghyun said with a dimple induced smile. Jiyong blushed even more at the comment and playfully hit Seunghyun’s chest.

“Shut up. Can we go back to watching ‘The Lion King’? We missed Simba talking about the stars.”

~

Seunghyun was fourteen when he had his first kiss. It was with a girl called Heeyoung and she was a year older than Seunghyun, they weren’t dating and they hadn’t even spoken before, it was during a game of spin the bottle during a school trip that Seunghyun’s class and the year above him had gone on. Seunghyun didn’t really think much of the kiss at the time, it wasn’t anything too over the top, it was just a 10 second kiss with little to no tongue. And it was over as soon as it started and the person sitting next to Seunghyun, Daesung, was spinning the bottle for his turn.

But now Seunghyun was back home, sitting on his desk with his History text book open trying to learn about the Second World War and how awful Germany was, he couldn’t stop thinking about his kiss with Heeyoung and how disappointing it was. In truth, Seunghyun had expected a lot more to happen in his first kiss. He had expected sparks like how the women in the dramas that his mum watched described, and he had also kind of expected a lot more tongue like in the movies he watched online that he had to go to private browsing to access and weren’t technically movies. But neither of those had happened, in reality it had just felt like a slightly dry and chapped pair of lips pressing against his equally dry and chapped ones. Seunghyun hadn’t even really enjoyed it, he didn’t hate it and he did think that Heeyoung was hot but he wouldn’t want to kiss her again.

Seunghyun thought about who he would like to kiss as he wrote about Germany’s involvement in politics during WWII. He made a brief list in his head; Lee Chaelin who was 17 and probably the best looking girl in the school, Seoyeon in his maths class, Jiwoo in his Geography class, everyone in the girl k-pop groups, a western pop idol called Rihannah and Hermione Granger from ‘Harry Potter’. Seunghyun knew it was he was never doing to kiss any girl groups members, or any western musicians, or fictional characters. He also knew it was unlikely he would ever kiss Lee Chaelin as he was pretty sure she had a boyfriend who was in University. So that left Seoyeon and Jiwoo. Seunghyun was happy enough to kiss either of them, Seoyeon was smart and funny and always had a bow in her hair, and Jiwoo was the hottest girl in his year group and everyone wanted to be her boyfriend.

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted his trail of thought. It was probably Jiyong on the other side of the wood painted white.

“Yeah come in.”

As Seunghyun had predicted to himself Jiyong entered the room dressed in a massive grey hoodie, that originally belonged to Seunghyun but he had gave it to Jiyong to ‘borrow’ one time after they had had a water fight, and a pair of black jeans. Seunghyun thought he looked really cute.

“Hey hyung, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, just trying to think about reasons why Hitler became the leader of Germany and what a fucking awful idea it was.”

“Wow, sounds fun. How was your school trip? I missed you.” Jiyong says as he walks over to Seunghyun’s desk and plops down onto the bean bag next to it.

“Yeah it was okay, we did some rock climbing thing were we had to jump into the water and honestly it was so cold I thought I was going to die. There was some pretty good food though,” Seunghyun said nonchalantly, “Oh, and I kissed Heeyoung in the year above me.”

“Oh my god what?”

“It wasn’t anything significant, it was just during spin the bottle, I think she kissed at least two other people during the game aside from me,” Seunghyun said before his face spread into a grin, “Why? Are you jealous?”

A signature blush spread across Jiyong’s face.

“No! I don’t want to kiss Heeyoung, I don’t even know who she is.”

“Maybe you want to kiss me?” Seunghyun said wiggling his eyebrows, he was enjoying the teasing too much to stop and seeing Jiyong’s reaction of his face getting even redder and scowling at Seunghyun made it even more worthwhile.

“HYUNG SHUT UP! No. I don’t want to kiss anyone, that’s gross.”

“Really? No one at all? Not even anyone in those girl groups on TV?”

“No, they’re nice but I don’t want to kiss them! I just like their songs and they dance cool, I’d rather be able to sing and dance like them than kiss them.” Jiyong said matter of factly, “Why hyung? Do you want to kiss them?”

“Yeah I think I do. I mean, they’re all really pretty and have nice legs.”

“Why does that make you want to kiss them though?” Jiyong said, tipping his head to the side in a way that was way too cute to be real.

“Um, I don’t know? I guess that’s just what I’m attracted too.”

“Oh, I see. Why aren’t I attracted to that then?”

“We’re all different with who we like Jiyongie,” Seunghyun said, turning around so he was facing Jiyong and getting off his spinny desk chair so he could sit next to Jiyong on the bean bag, he took a deep breathe before saying his next sentence, “Do you wanna kiss anyone in any of the boy groups?”

Jiyong’s mouth formed a small ‘O’, his pink lips in the surprised expression.

“But boys don’t kiss boys. Boys have to kiss other girls Hyung.”

“No they don’t, anyone can kiss who they like. If someone tells you any different than they’re stupid and don’t know what they’re on about.”

“I don’t think I want to kiss them. I don’t know.” Jiyong spoke as he moved over to rest his head on Seunghyuns chest. Seunghyun’s hand automatically made its way into his tiny friends soft hair.

“Well that’s fine too. Anyway, it’s not important to you, you’re only twelve you shouldn’t be kissing anyone just yet.”

Jiyong smiled at him, not his usual gummy smile where all of his teeth showed, but the smile that he saved just for Seunghyun. The smile which wasn’t really a smile of his lips but when the happiness shone through in his eyes.

“I won’t.” Jiyong said in a clam manner, “Oh! Did I tell you hyung? Dami noona got into the university she wanted to get into! And it’s still here in Seoul so she won’t be far away but I think she’s going to move into her friends flat but she promised she’d come see me all the time.”

~

Jiyong was fourteen when he realised that maybe he did want to kiss the boy group members on TV and not the girl groups. He didn’t know right away, Jiyong just knew that he didn’t really like girls as much as all the other boys. So he had googled it and google had straight away suggested that Jiyong was gay. Jiyong wasn’t stupid, he knew what being gay was and he also knew how frowned upon it was in Korea. He didn’t really deny it to himself though, he thought he kind of sort of always knew they he preferred boys to date and girls to admire and be a little jealous of. Jiyong wasn’t even that scared, which google said he probably would be, because he knew that his mum and dad wouldn’t mind and he thought that Dami would probably be ecstatic because they could now openly talk about boys together. Jiyong wasn’t sure how Seunghyun would react though, even though it was him who originally suggested it to him, things might be different now. Seunghyun was a lot older, he was sixteen and he had a girlfriend that he’d been with for ages and he had kissed loads of people and had even had sex with his girlfriend. Jiyong thought Seunghyun might make fun of him. And also the fact that Jiyong realised he might have a tiny small (big) crush on Seunghyun that he didn’t want him to know about.

Jiyong was right about his parent’s reactions. He had told them with a shaky voice during Sunday dinner that he really really liked boys in the way that girls like boys. His mum had beamed at him and told him that she loved him no matter what, and that she would always support him. His dad had stood up and ruffled his hair and told him that ‘it was about time you told us’ and also said that he loved him. It was all a bit much for Jiyong and he couldn’t help but let out a few tears.

Jiyong was also correct about the way his noona reacted, she jumped up on Jiyong’s bed after he announced the fact that he was gay and pushed Jiyong over so she was hugging him. She told him the usual, how much she loved him and how proud she was before jumping right onto who he fancies.

“So… Any cute boys you have your eye on Yongie?”

“No.” Jiyong said in a matter of fact way but his flushed cheeks told another story.

“Oh come on! You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone.”

Jiyong shook his head firmly and glared at his noona.

“Okay, can I ask yes or no questions to try guess who it is?” Dami asked

“Yeah okay.”

“Do I know him?

“Yes.”

“Is he older than you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Is it Seunghyun-ah?”

Jiyong looked anywhere but his sister, his blush spreading even further before slowly nodding his head looking beyond embarrassed.

“AH! I KNEW IT! JIYONG I KNEW IT!” Dami screeched jumping up and down on Jiyong’s bed whilst still in a sitting position.

“Stop screaming! It doesn’t even matter, he’s straight and has a girlfriend and even if he was gay he wouldn’t ever like me, he’s way out of my league.”

“Shut up Yongie, you’re so cute and boy would be lucky to have you,” Dami said whilst smiling at her little brother, “And he might think he’s one hundred percent straight right now but I guarantee you that he’ll end up realising that he likes you.”

“No he won’t, don’t say that and get my hopes up because it won’t happen.”

“Just wait and see. Give me all the details though, how long have you liked him?”

“Oh my god do I have to talk about this with you?” Jiyong whined.

“Yes, its big sister rules to know this.”

“I think forever. Like he’s just so lovely to me and he’s so amazing and everything he does makes me happy and he’s so attractive. Oh my god no noona can we stop now this is so embarrassing.”

“This is so great, I can’t wait till you two are together you’ll make such a good couple,” Dami said with a happy expression, “Have you told him yet?”

“No, I don’t know if I should. He might hate me.”

“He could never hate you, tell him next time you see him. I promise he’ll be fine with it.”

Next time Seunghyun did come over, the day after his conversation with Dami, Jiyong told Seunghyun about his sexuality.

“Um, hyung? I have something to tell you and you have to promise you won’t get mad at me or that it won’t change our friendship at all.” Jiyong said nervously, he could already feel his palms beginning to get sweaty.

Seunghyun paused the TV and turned to look at Jiyong.

“I promise.” Seunghyun said whilst quickly performing their routine pinkie promise with Jiyong’s, still much smaller, pinkie. “Is it bad?”

“To some people.”

“Oh, well go ahead, I won’t be angry though Jiyong.”

“There’s no easy way to say this, at least no way to not be direct about it. I’m gay.” Jiyong said, letting out a breath and jamming his eyes shut so he couldn’t see Seunghyun’s reaction.

“Jiyong. Open your eyes.”

“No.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes at Jiyong’s stubborn behaviour.

“I’m not angry you idiot, I don’t care who you wanna date and I’m kind of offended that you thought I’d see you differently just because you like dick.”

Jiyong let out a small splutter at Seunghyun’s last comment. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up and Seunghyun’s familiar, also very attractive, smiling face.

“You sure you’re okay with it?”

“Yes,” Seunghyun said, rolling his eyes once more, “We went over this like 8 years ago, we’ll be best friends forever no matter what. As if I would stop being friends with you over this, I love you so much Jiyong and I’m so unbelievably proud of you, you’re the most amazing person I know and I’m so lucky to be friends with you.”

“Ahh shut up you’re going to make me cry.” Jiyong said, looking down at his still white bed covers so he could hide his face.

“You’d have cried anyway you cry baby.” Seunghyun said with a smile.

“Fuck you Choi Seunghyun.”

“I’m flattered at the suggestion but I don’t think my girlfriend would be very happy at the idea of us having sex.”

Jiyong’s heart sank a little at the mention of Seunghyun’s straightness and non-singleness. He didn’t let it show though and played it off with a middle finger to Seunghyun’s face.

“Whatever, my standards are higher than you anyway.”

~  
Jiyong was sixteen when he had his first boyfriend. He was also sixteen when he got his heart broken for the first time. He had only been dating Jae for two months when Jae had texted him, saying that he was breaking up with Jiyong and he had never really liked him in the first place and had only dated him because Jiyong was desperate and easy to get with. Jiyong had simply responded with ‘Okay.’. He was upset, he wasn’t really upset that his relationship with Jae was over because Jiyong wasn’t in love with him or anything but he was upset with what Jae had said about him because that must be what everyone thought of him. The he was some desperate boy who would date anyone just because he wanted a boyfriend so badly. Jiyong was close to breaking point, he didn’t even really know why but he couldn’t stop crying so he did the only logical thing he could think of and ran to Seunghyun’s new apartment which was conveniently still near his old home and Jiyong’s house.

Jiyong knocked on the unfamiliar white painted plastic door. He only had to wait for a few seconds before Seunghyun opened the door to the tear stained red face of Jiyong.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong? Yongie are you okay?” Seunghyun said, panic clear in his voice, he received no answer though and instead just got a sob coming from Jiyong’s small frame, “Fuck, it’s okay Jiyong let’s go sit down and we can talk okay?”

Seunghyun gently grabbed Jiyong’s hand and pulled him into the apartment before turning around and locking the door. He began to walk towards the sofa in the middle of his studio flat, pulling Jiyong along with him but before he could reach the sofa Jiyong’s small broken voice spoke out.

“Jae broke up with me.”

“Oh Yongie, come here.” Seunghyun said in his special soft voice before pulling Jiyong’s small body into his own and wrapping his arms around Jiyong. He could feel Jiyong’s tears soaking through his grey tshirt but he really didn’t mind. Seunghyun’s hand was in Jiyong’s messy hair, playing with it in an attempt to calm him down. He wouldn’t say it to Jiyong but he was happy that they had broken up, Jae always had been an asshole. “It’s okay, you’ll find someone better than him. Here, stop crying he’s really not worth it.”

“N-no you don’t understand.” Jiyong sniffed.

“What don’t I understand?”

“I’m not c-crying because he broke up with me.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“H-he said that I’m stupid for thinking he would ever actually like me a-and that no one in their right mind would go out with me and he only did it because I’m d-desperate and that I’m ugly and the only thing I’m semi-decent at is giving head and that’s the only reason he dated me. And it’s true! I’m so stupid hyung why did I think someone would like me I’m such an idiot.” Jiyong said all in one rushed out breathe before he crumpled into Seunghyun’s strong broad chest.

“That fucker.” Seunghyun said, pulling away from Jiyong with anger in his eyes, “That absolute dickhead, where the fuck does he live? Let me go show him what a horrible person he is.”

“No hyung, don’t please its f-fine.”

“Jiyong it’s not fine! How could you even say that? He said such bullshit to you and made you upset and he deserves to know that he can’t get away with that.”

“P-please don’t go, I need you.”

Jiyong’s voice made Seunghyun stop in his tracks of getting his shoes on. He looked over to where Jiyong was standing in the middle of the room, his shoulders slumped and his face looking like he had just been out in the rain but really it was just tears. And Jiyong looked so young and venerable that all Seunghyun wanted to do was hold him and comfort him.

“Don’t worry, I’m staying. I won’t leave you, ever.”

Seunghyun walked over to Jiyong and easily picked him up bridal style, which gained a small whine from Jiyong, and carried him over to the sofa.

“I’m going to get some blankets and ice cream and do classic break up shit with you like watch the notebook and we can bitch about Jae and talk about fit guys.” Seunghyun said as he dropped Jiyong down on the corner of the sofa before quickly running to his room and picking up a baby blue blanket that he and Jiyong used to make blanket forts with when they were younger and then running and getting a whole tub of vanilla icecream and two spoons.

When he returned to the living room Jiyong was still in the same position he was in when Seunghyun left. He wasn’t crying as much now, just letting out a few sniffles and tears every now and again.

“I have the supplies!” Seunghyun said with a grin. Jiyong looked over to him and gave him the best smile he could manage at the moment.

“Thanks hyung.”

Seunghyun walked over and placed the ice cream and the spoons on the table before manoeuvring himself on the sofa so Jiyong was curled up on his side, his head resting on Seunghyun’s shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist.

“You know you’re none of the things Jae said about you right?” Seunghyun said slowly, he didn’t want to upset Jiyong even more.

Jiyong just shrugged.

“Jiyong. You’re not. You’re not ugly or desperate, you know that. Fuck, you’re the best looking person I know and you’re not desperate you just honestly thought that asshole Jae liked you. And any guy would be lucky to have the honour of dating the amazing Kwon Jiyong. Personally I don’t know your level of giving blowjobs but I know you have many other talents than that. Jae wasn’t worth your time and no other guy like him will be.” Seunghyun said, but he left out the lingering thoughts of the fact that he thought that maybe it should be him giving Jiyong the treatment he deserves.

“Whatever you say Seunghyun.” Jiyong spoke, burying his head further into the still damp material of Seunghyuns shirt. Jiyong wanted nothing more than to scream at Seunghyun, tell him that the only person he really wanted to be dating was him. But he was already in a shit mood and didn’t want Seunghyun to hate him so he kept it to himself.

“Jiyong.” Seunghyun said with a sigh, but he said it firmly. He reached over and put his fingers under Jiyong’s chin and lifted his head up so that Jiyong was forced to make eye contact with him, “I’m serious. You only deserve the very best and I know you’ll find someone who will give you just that.”

Jiyong smiled at him, really he thought that Seunghyun was that person.

“Thanks hyung I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“And vice versa.”

“Now can we eat that ice cream and watch ‘The Titanic’ so I can have a good excuse to cry and also to appreciate how hot Leo is?”

~

Seunghyun was twenty when he realises he needs to stop messing around and just tell Jiyong how he feels about him already. He had known that he liked guys for a least two years now, he had even had a few boyfriends. When Jiyong was told he was surprised, Seunghyun could tell but he could also tell that Jiyong seemed somewhat relieved and happy. And after thinking about it for a few days Seunghyun came to the conclusion that Jiyong like likes him, and now that he had realised he saw just how obvious Jiyong had been about it. He noticed all the little thing’s Jiyong does that shows just how much he liked Seunghyun; how he blushes every time Seunghyun compliments him, how he would pretty much do anything Seunghyun asked him, that Jiyong’s eyes always lingered on Seunghyun when he thought he wasn’t looking, how soft Jiyong seemed around Seunghyun, how Jiyong much preferred to do things just with Seunghyun instead of with their group of friends and Jiyong’s inability to make direct eye contact with Seunghyun without anxiously looking away.

Seunghyun thought he was much more subtle about his feelings for Jiyong. And he was correct, when he had told their mutual friend Seungho he had been so surprised that he asked if he was taking the piss. When Seunghyun explained that, really he wasn’t and he had actually liked Jiyong for a good amount of years Seungho’s face lit up and he began to excitedly tell Seunghyun that this was such amazing news and that Jiyong clearly liked Seunghyun and that now they could be a perfect couple and finally Jiyong would stop moaning to Soohyuk, who would then tell Seungho, about how amazing Seunghyun is and how he’d be the perfect boyfriend. Seunghyun had smiled the whole way through Seungho’s happy rant.

He decided to tell Jiyong one Saturday morning as they lay in a blanket fort they had built, for old time sake.

“Jiyong, do you remember when you were like six and you asked me if we’d be friends forever?”

“Yeah of course, we pinkie promised.” Jiyong said with a small smile on his face, reminiscing about when they were so young.

“I lied.”

Jiyong sat up, looking a bit startled at Seunghyun’s blatant confession.

“What?”

“I lied about us being best friends forever.”

“Oh, um are we not friends anymore or?” Jiyong asked, he was honestly beyond confused at this point because Seunghyun seemed so calm.

“I hope not.”

“I really don’t understand what you’re saying hyung, do you want me to leave or?”

“I hope after this we can be more than friends Jiyong, I really like you.”

“Oh.” Jiyong said, his lips yet again forming an ‘O’.

“Like, I really like you Jiyong. And I’m truly sorry it’s taken me so long to confess to you because I’ve liked you for years and correct me if I’m wrong but I’m almost positive that you have mutual feelings for me.” Seunghyun said confidently.

“Yeah, no you’re not wrong I really like you too.” Jiyong spoke, still looking a bit bewildered, “Sorry this is just a lot to take in, give me a minute.”

Seunghyun smiled at the sight of Jiyong peering up at him, looking up and down his face as if trying to find any possibility that Seunghyun was joking.

“Jiyong, I’m not having a laugh here.”

“Sorry. I just find that a bit hard to believe, like I’ve had this massive crush on you for fucking years and now you’re suddenly like: oh by the way Jiyong! I like you, and now I’m just a bit shocked.”

“Years?” Seunghyun said with a smirk.

“Oh my god shut up as if it hasn’t been the most obvious thing in the world.”

“Okay true, but tell me more Yongie. Just how long have you been undyingly obsessed with me?”

“You’re too in love with yourself for your own good,” Jiyong glared at his friend (soon to be boyfriend?), “But, I think I told Dami noona when I was fourteen? Yeah fourteen, so fuck that’s like 4 years oh god.”

“Cute.” Seunghyun said, a now shit eating grin spreading across his face, “I told my mum like a year ago about you.”

“Okay. Why did you wait so long to tell me you asshole?”

“I had to get conformation from Seungho, who by the way got it from Soohyuk, that you actually do like me before making a move.”

Jiyong groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Soohyuk is such an asshole I told him not to tell anyone.”

“But if he hadn’t told anyone then I wouldn’t be about to ask you possibly the most important question you’ve ever been asked.” Seunghyun said with a knowing glance at Jiyong.

“I’m listening.”

“My dearest Kwon Jiyong, my best friend of 15 years, will you do me the almighty pleasure of being my boyfriend and subsequently the most important person in my life?”

Jiyong couldn’t help but blush at what Seunghyun was saying, and he nodded his head a few times before giving Seunghyun the biggest smile in the world.

“Yes. You idiot.”

Seunghyun smiled at his small boyfriend. He was pretty sure that this was the point that they were supposed to kiss and he could tell Jiyong was thinking the same thing as he kept glancing down at his lips.

Slowly Seunghyun moved forward, tilting his head as Jiyong mirrored his actions. Before he could really process what was happening Jiyong’s soft lips were on his own and they moved in a slow motion. Seunghyun couldn’t help but think how different this was to his first kiss with Sally, this time he did feel the sparks like in the dramas which his mum still watches. Though there wasn’t any tongue but Seunghyun knew there would be plenty more opportunities where there would be.

Jiyong was the first to pull away, a breath taking smile on his face.

“Jiyong you’re so beautiful.”

Jiyong’s smile widened at Seunghyun’s offhand comment, a blush that Seunghyun was all too familiar with covering his soft cheeks. And Seunghyun really couldn’t help but think about how amazing Jiyong was and how lucky he was to have him.

“Shut up you attractive god.” Jiyong said, moving so he could hide his face in the crook of Seunghyun’s neck, a place Jiyong was more than happy to be in.

They lay there for a while, not speaking but just existing in each other’s presence. The smiles never leaving their faces.

“Hyung?”

Seunghyun hummed in response.

“You’re still my favouritest everything.”


End file.
